Tv Special
by skittleriddles44
Summary: Clark gets hard hearing Bruces lovely voice on the tv. Bruce comes home and investigates? ClarkXBruce OneShot. Please review


Clark was on his way home from the Daily planet. He was feeling so refreshed. Perry had suddenly given him the week off (A certain CEO maybe?). Clark didn't know why but, he wasn't going to mess it up and ask questions. He was too tired and wanted this break. When he got home he flopped onto his small, cheaply made sofa and turned on the TV. As he flipped through the channels he saw a familiar face, Bruce Wayne. He was Giving a tour of his hotel in Paris. Clark chuckled. "Ahh Bruce, you're always showing off." Missing his lover, he turned up the volume and got comfortable on his small couch. Closing his eyes, he began to relax to the sound of Bruce's deep alluring voice. Clark drifted into a deep sleep.

He was pulled out of his sleep by the sound of his door being unlocked. Clark quickly sat up and used his x-ray vision to see who it was. "Oh gosh! Its Bruce. Come on in." Clark was excited, Bruce hardly came over. At his attempt to stand, Clark realized he was hard.

Bruce let himself in, scanned the room (it's a habit of his) and noticed Clark on the couch. He saw the TV was on the channel his special was aired on, the pillow in Clarks lap, the drool on his pillow, and the intentional distance Clark put between them. Bruce walked over to the couch and sat down. "…How are you Clark? You seem a little pale." Clark avoided eye contact with Bruce and lied. "I'm pretty good actually, how was Paris?". Bruce smirked as he leaned back. "It was good, did you catch my TV special by chance?" Clark was trying to mentally make his dick soft but couldn't. He had missed Bruce and this surprise visit was so rare. Clark decided to just confess to getting turned on by watching Bruce on the TV. Bruce probably won't even be shocked. "Ha-ha… It's funny you mentioned th- AH Bruce!?" Bruce had snaked his hand under the pillow in Clarks lap and was letting his hand wander while his face was calm and cool. "Did you miss me?" The smallest grin crept onto Bruce's face as he spoke. " How much did you think of me? I wonder, do you want me right now?" Bruce started to play with the tip of Clarks cock, circling his thumb in the slick pre cum leaking out of Clark. With Hot red cheeks Clark tried to speak. "Bruce, you know I always think of you and-" "naked?" Bruce interrupted. "um, sometimes I'm naked but other times I just unzip my pants, I don't really have a system worked out. Except for when I'm in the shower, I kind of have a routine in there." Bruce's eyes open a fraction wider, realizing Clark didn't understand his question. After he filed his new information Bruce stopped stroking Clark and began unbuttoning his belt and black slacks. As he freed his cock Clark reached for it but was swatted away. "Show me how you touch yourself when you think about me."

"…but, what if I wanna touch you, Bruce?"

"you can after you show me."

"then why did you pull you cock out?"

"inspiration"

Clark chuckled and decided to just please Bruce so he can _please_ Bruce. Clark Grabbed his half hard cock and started to tug it. Increasing his speed he began to put pressure on the base. He looked up to see Bruce staring intensely at his cock. He noticed the slight foggy blue hue Bruce's eyes became. Clark allowed his eyes to travel down and saw Bruce pumping his own cock and trying match Clarks pace. _Am I drooling?_ Clark shook his head to try to calm down but he couldn't get over Bruce's faint pants and the way his cock was already so wet. Clark wondered if his ass was wet too… Just imagining it put Clark on edge.

"Bruce, can i…?"

Bruce looked up at him then leaned down and kissed the tip of Clarks swollen cock. _Darnit Bruce._ Clark discarded Bruce's clothes and pushed Bruce down onto the couch. Clark held one of Bruce's thighs with one hand and kept the other on his own cock.

"Look Bruce you still get what you want but I can't keep sitting here with you playing with your cock, its making my body ache. Just let me have you."

"… fine"

Clark smiled because he knew Bruce really wanted to do this too. He could hear the blood pumping through his veins and could see the dilation of his eyes. Clark licked Bruce's member as if it was the most flavorful thing he'd ever tasted. Starting at the base Clark drug his tongue to the tip and took it into his mouth. Only the tip. As he swirled his tongue, Clark moved his thumb over his own cock to try to mimic the feeling. Wanting to be closer to Bruce in every way. Soon Clark worked his throat to take all of Bruce into his mouth. Bruce was breathing heavier but hadn't made a sound, he didn't want to show just how much Clarks mouth made him melt. He would never admit it but, all those girls he was with never made Bruce shake the way Clark did. He couldn't get over the way Clark held his thigh with such strength and care. The sloppy yet, efficient way Clark bobbed his head, always managing to get his cheeks wet. Just the sight of his honest lips sliding up and down his cock made Bruce twitch. Bruce wove his hand into Clarks hair and pushed him back down to swallow his cock once more. Clarks throat tightened on Bruce pulling a moan from his chest.

Bruce released his hold on Clarks hair when he felt Clark shudder, "Are you already done Clark? I guess we should call Barry and tell him that you really _are_ the _fastest_ man alive." Bruce chuckled as Clark reddened. Sitting up between Bruce's lovely thighs, "It wasn't _that_ fast Bruce. And lucky for you, I'm not even close to being finished." Clark said as he motioned towards his erect cock. Smiling, Bruce sighed and reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small bottle of lube. Like a vigilant puppy, Clark watched in awe as Bruce coated his fingers in lube. He ran his slick fingers around his pink hole, watching Clarks sanity unravel. Finally, he pushed one finger in, breathing slowly, keeping his body relaxed. As he increased his speed Bruce added two more fingers. Now Bruce had a thin layer of sweat coating his body while he worked desperately to fuck himself with his all-too capable fingers.

Clark could not describe how much he loved Bruce. With every beat of his heart he felt it increase ten-fold. He trusted, respected, and admired Bruce. Just being with him opened Clarks world up to new feelings and experiences. One of his new Favorites was _definitely_ Bruce biting his sexy red lip while fingering himself.

Without any warning, Clark put a finger in Bruce's ass too. "Clark… ahh.. four might be too much." Bruce panted out as he tried to calm himself while Clarks single finger wreaked havoc on his ass. Clark leaned forward and softly spoke into Bruce's ear. " Make some space for me, please?"

Bruce pulled his fingers out, trying to look as reluctant as possible. Clark would have believed him if his cock wasn't twitching with such vigor and anticipation. " Thank you." Clark said with a loving grin.

Kiss kiss kiss…..3


End file.
